Huey Duck
'Facts comfort me when I'm nervous!' Hubert "Huey" Duck is one of the main character of DuckTales. He is the nephew of Donald Duck and is the great-nephew of Scrooge McDuck. Huey is a Junior Woodchuck. Appearance Huey is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears with a red polo shirt and a red cap. Personality Huey is good-natured, courteous, polite, and kind-hearted. He's close with his family and loves his brothers, uncle and great-uncle dearly. Huey has a tendency to play big brother to others, even those completely unrelated to him. He has a strong brother-sister bond with Webby Vanderquack, despite the two only recently becoming friends. Like his brother Dewey, Huey has an affinity for adventure, though unlike Dewey, who's brash and thrill-seeking, Huey has a more methodical approach to adventure. He approaches things at a slow pace with a rational mindset, preferring to gather information first rather than just jumping right in. Huey almost point-blank refuses to believe in things he can't prove exist, and has been shown to be critical of others who believe in such things. Huey is an enthusiastic and dedicated Junior Woodchuck. He frequently cites rules from the Junior Woodchucks' Guidebook relevant to the current situation. Huey works hard to earn every merit badge he possibly can. Huey likes a certain amount of order to everything, and insists on controlling situations as much he can. When he finds he isn't in control of something, it can lead him to become unhinged until he can fix it. He has also inherited the McDuck temper. Huey is smarter than the smarties — calculating, deducing, he's always a step ahead. Biography See Huey Duck/History Relationships Dewey & Louie 'Good or bad, whatever we do, we do it together!' — Huey Duck Huey is very close to his brothers, despite their differences they love to hang out with each other as brother as well as friends. They all share a mischievous and adventurous spirit. Though Huey and Dewey can be very competitive, but are still very close and Huey is protective of his brothers. Donald Duck 'Yeah! And he's thoughtful.' — Huey Duck Donald is Huey's uncle and guardian, and despite Donald's shortcomings Huey loves him a lot. Huey is the closest nephew to Donald and he is very supportive and kind to him. Della Duck Della is Huey's biological mother. Though they have yet to meet face-to-face, Huey helps the investigation of Della's disappearance. Scrooge McDuck 'I heard he's so smart, he solved the mystery of the chupacabra. Turns out it was just a shaved bear!' Huey adores his great uncle Scrooge, he especially respect his great uncle for his intelligence. Yet even with his respect for him Huey isn't afraid to talk back to him, such as the time when when Scrooge was taking a dangerous risk to make it to the top of Mt. Neverrest. Webby Vanderquack 'The only way to know is to find out together!' — Webby Vanderquack Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age. They always prepare for and are resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding, honest, and brotherly to her. However the two definitely have a different outlook from each other: Webby is very open-minded about the supernatural, while Huey goes by logic and what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other sometimes, but they always put their arguing aside to help each other. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera 'He was smart, and noble, and made of metal. Everything I've always wanted to be, almost.' — Huey Duck Huey is Fenton's best friend, just as Dewey is Launchpad's best friend. Huey idolizes Gizmoduck for being smart and noble. When Fenton was having trouble controlling the Gizmosuit, Huey rewired it to directly run through Fenton's brain. Huey reminded Fenton that the suit isn't Gizmoduck, Fenton is. Lena De Spell Quotes Gallery See Huey Duck/Gallery Trivia *Huey is 10-12 years old. He is 3 seconds older than Dewey and six seconds older than Louie. References ru:Билли Дак Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks